Place of The Beat
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Moving to a new place and having a 'playboy' for a brother isn't very great for her self esteem. Can a place where music brings people together get her back to her normal self? And will she actually make some friends?
1. Chapter 1:TV Abducted?

"I'm going out for a bit tonight." The raven haired boy said as he walked to the door, putting on his coat and opening the front door. "I'll be home later on in the night. But don't wait up for me, alright Riku?"

A bleach blonde with tons and loads of make-up was waiting for him at the doorway, looking over her shoulder and sticking out her tounge at the younger tom-boyish like girl, who was standing by the couch in the living room.

"B-But Raiden-!!" But it was too late. Her older brother was out and about with one of his no good one night stands again.

The blonde girl lounged on the couch like a teenaged boy would do, sprawled about on it like she didn't have a care in the world how the people saw her sitting. She sighed, she hated it when her brother would hang out in the bars and act like a big shot, bringing home a girl every two days.

She stared at the babbling t.v set and muttering, "Get a disease from that lady for all I care......." Before starting to flip the channels with annoyance and not even paying attention to what she was turning the channels to.

She wasn't usually like this, in matter of fact, she never acted like this at all. She would never get annoyed or sad. She was always smiling and joking around, maybe even go out and hang out with her brother and his friends.

But ever since they moved to a new town Raiden started to go ball-istic on the girls. He had never had time to hang with her and his veriaty of "girlfriends" would lower her self esteem by critizising her on how she dressed and looked.

This girl, Riku, had long blonde hair that was just above her waist, and gold eyes unlike her older brother, who had black hair and red eyes.

She knew his family adopted her before his parents died. She always wore what she learned to wear from the boys. Pants, baggy shorts, t-shirts, and loose-fitting jackets that were strangly comfortable. She would occationally wear a skirt or something like that when she wanted to feel girly, which was once in a while. She was the one-of-the-boys type.

This wasn't abnormal for a girl........was it?

Her stomach grumbled and she closed her eyes and sighed, pulling herself off the couch and slumping into the kitchen. And sure enough, there wasn't much to eat. She sgihed once again, it was Raiden's turn to make the dinner that night.

She took off her baggy blue jacket and un-buttoned her shirt, showing her low-cut undershirt. She picked up the house phone and dialed the pizza place while she walked up the stairs and got some of Raiden's "Secret Stash", which wasn't so secret to her anymore. Maybe it was only secret to the girls who came over at nights, who knew?

Ordering a pepperoni pizza, she hung up and ran down the stairs again, hearing music from the livling room. And sure enough, what she landed on was a show/music station. All of sudden everythign went well in her mind and heart, she wasn't hungry nor mad anymore. She smiled as she reconized the song, jumping up on the coffee table and singing along with the phone as her microphone.

She loved music, ever since she was born. It was like her heart would go to the beat or rhythm of the song, and she told Raiden when she was little, but Raiden thought she was crazy. So she acted normal, but when she was alone, she would jump and play with the music that seemed to dance in the air above her, and made everything well again in her heart.

Until reality hit her like a monster truck and knocked her down.

The song soon ended and she decided to get off the table before she broke it. She hopped off it and landed on the carpet with a soft thud and she ran to go hang up the phone. Soon the pizza came and the delivery boy smiled down at her.

"Hiya, Ri-chan!" He said, rustling her hair as he handed her the pizza box. "Where's Raiden? Oh, let me guess, clubbing?"

"You bet'cha!" Riku muttered, oopenign the box and biting a peice of her pizza. The pizza smelled like the gretest thing in the world~!

After a little bit of converstation she handed him his money and closed the door with her foot, strolling into the living room again and plopping down on the couch. She flipped through the channels once more, bored out of her mind, and continued to munch on her dinner.

There was only two more slices left before the house phone on the stand next to the couch rang. Riku sighed as she reached over to get it, to full of cheese and pepperoni to get up. As soon as she got it she pulled it to her ear and turned off the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Missy." She flinched. It was the girl Raiden had under his shoulder when he left. Her fake sweet voice made her feel sick to the stomach. "Your brothers' staying over at my house tonight so you don't have to worry about him at all. He's in _good _hands."

Her gold eyes went dim before saying, "Alright, thank you for telling me."

"No, thank _you_...." The lady purred, making the girl flinch again. "Ciao!"

She continued to stare as she heard the phone disconnect. Raiden lied. _Again._ And she was left alone in this big house. _Again._ And she hated it.

"Stupid!" She siad, tossing the phone to the other side of the couch adn looking away. Her eyes felt stingy, and she didn't care if she was going to cry anymore.

_Umare tekara zutto!_

She blinked as she heard the words being sung from the t.v. She stared up at the t.v to see that it was still on, the screen only showing orange checkers and yellow stars with another orange-ish tint to it. _I thought I turned it off....?_

_Mune nishimatteru rizumu  
Kimi ni kiko enaiyouni  
Iki wo hisome te kizamu~!_

_I've heard this before_! She blinked in confusion,standing up from her seat. She sang along like she had been singing it for a long time.

_"Tobiaga rukurai shiawase  
Kasoku shiteku bitto BPM!  
Maiagaru kimochi ten made  
Kokoro himotoku hinto BPM!"_

The song took a musical break and the happy music played around the living room as the girl blinked again, more confused. She knew she had never knew or even heard this song before, but then how come she could sing it so well?

She walked around the coffee table slowly and aproached the T.V screen, leaning down to it. Now it had a couple of cards dancing and fliping around slowly, like someone had thrown it up in the air and it was falling down in slow motion.

She blinked, and had the sudden urge to touch the glass screen. She lifted up one hand and did so, but instead of her hand meeting the slighty staticy screen, it went through to her wrist.

Her gold eyes widened as she sweatdropped and tried to pull her hand out, but instead another hand, one that with freshly painted light green with black star nails, grabbed her wrist delicatly and pulled her hand back in.

"EH?!!!!" Her eyes widened as she sweatdroped and tried to tug it back, but then another hand with the same style of nails pulled her in by her shirt collar. She flailed her free arm in the air as she was pulled into the t.v set. "W-WAIT A MINUTE~!!!!!!"

She disappeared, and the t.v shut off.

Only the great smelling pizza sat on the table and showed that someone was there.

~.~

"Owwie...." She sat up, rubbing her head with one hand while the other rested on her side. She blew one strand of her blonde hair out of her face and continued to rub the back of her head, "What the......EH?!!!"

In front of her was a place where any girl like her would love to be at. Amps blasted out the happy music she had just sang along to and kids were dancing and socializing everywhere! Stars moved along with the base of the music along the walls, looking alive as it pumped out the base of the music. Some CD's were rotating on the wall as well, making a cool effect on the whole place. Everything seemed to veeeeery slowly change to different colors.

The people that were there was......oh, wow!

They were so handsome and pretty, she felt a little infurier with only baggy pants and a black undershirt. They had outstanding clothes on, it was hard to believe that they might actually dress this cooly in real life regular sociaty. They had different colors, styles, and types of clothing with different designs and bling. Their hair was even different colors and styles too.

She just sat there in awe. "Oh Wow!" was the only thing she could say. She then shook her head and yelled to herself, "Wait! I just came here through a _T.V_! I should be freaked out right now!!!!!"

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!!!!" She blinked and looked up to see two hands reach for her. They had blackish nail polish and green stars on it, and she sat horrified and looked up at her T.V abducter.

~!~

**Welp, that's enough fot this chappy~! *happy dance*  
Well anyway, on with that little ending thing that everyone does. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It'll make me feel appreciated and wanted. ^.^ The second chapter would explain everything and everything won't be confusing anymore.**

**See ya next CHAPTER~!**

**Oh! And can you suggest a title for me? I'm stuck on it.**

**Okay, now! Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2:It's A Dream!

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Riku blinked and looked up to see two hands reach for her. They had blackish nail polish and green stars on them, and she sat horrified and looked up at her T.T abductor.

Instead of a monster reaching out for her, it was a older and prettier girl.

She had long black hair that went past her hips, and had green streaks hat stood out but looked very natural. Her eyes were a pretty green too, like emeralds.

She had big hoop earrings that dangled on her ears. She wore a light green jacket with small black stars that was thin and fitted her perfectly, with a green skirt that matched her eyes and hair. She had black leggings on her legs and a pair of green heels that blended in perfectly. Riku felt so underdressed and boyish at this girls' presence. But the nice smile the girl had on her face made her reconsider. 

"You should stand up before you get grass stains on your butt." She said, laughing before grabbing Riku's delicate wrist and pulling her up to her feet. The girl wiped Riku off as she started to rant again. "Man, I thought you didn't make it through and just stayed at home, but I guess I'm stronger than I thought! Who'd ever thought the night I come back a newbie comes?! What a coincidence!!! Anyway, what's your name? How old are you? Well, you must be at least 13 to come here, or at least I think so……?"

"Wait!" Riku said, holding her hands up in front of her defensively. "Where the heck am I? And who are you? Why did you bring me here?!"

"Oooh, yeah~ I haven't told you where you are yet!" The girl said, and then shrugged animatedly. She pointed to herself and winked cutely. "Anyway, I'm Zumi Hatsume! You can call me Zumi-chan if you wanna, everyone does. And as you might already know, I'm the one who brought you here!! Anyway, let's get you changed out of these…… boy-ish clothes, and into some cooler ones! Let's go~!"

Before Riku could say "Wait!!" Zumi started to pull Riku away from the grassy hills she once sat on.

Zumi pulled her crowd and behind the walls and the bases that streamed out music. Riku struggled to keep up with the Zumi's long stride while trying to get out of Zumi's grip, stumbling as she did.

_Okay, this has to be a dream!!!!_ _Man, Zumi's strong!_ Riku thought before giving up and stumbling after the chatting Zumi. Her gold eyes averted ahead to see a little but very stylish shack with one door.

Riku wondered what it was there for before the girl looked over her shoulder and down at her. Zumi stopped at the door and opened it, motioning Riku to go in.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! I'm not going in there." Riku said, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her. "I don't know-"

"I'll tell you everything after you go in and get dressed." Zumi said, smiling reassuringly. "What's your name, anyway?"

_She pulled me in here and don't even know my name?_ Riku thought, sweat dropping. She inwardly sighed before saying. "I'm Riku, Cutisake Riku."

"Well, Ri-chan. I promise you that I'll tell you everything you want to know after you get dressed." Zumi said, snapping her fingers. Two pairs of hands grabbed each of Riku's wrists and pulled her into the room, as she said, "NOT AGAIN!"

Yells and thumps were heard in the room while Zumi leaned casually against the wall next to the door, tapping her foot and whistling along with the catchy songs. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and groaned. She pushed herself off the wall and knocked on the door.

"Is she done yet?!" She said against the door.

As soon as Zumi called her sentence the door swung open and the girl was pushed out, only for the door to be closed by a girl with pink hair. Zumi looked at the confused girl and her eyes widened and sparkled, clasping her hands together before letting out a girlish squeal. "You're so cute!"

Riku looked down at the mirror that was propped against the wall and flushed red.

There was a faded orange beanie on her head with a large grey cream yellow on the side. Her short sleeve shirt was white with light orange stars trailed along it. The collar of the shirt went from one shoulder to another, and orange straps from a undershirt were clearly shone. She also wore a white skirt with a large orange star on the bottom left, white leggings on her legs that were almost skin tight, and white converse with purple stars.

"Whoa~" Riku said, touching the mirror. "I look……"

"Absolutely adorable!" Zumi complemented, latching both of her arms to Riku's right.

Then Zumi started to tow the still confused girl away from the mirror and back to the crowd in her fast pace. As soon as they were back into the place where the Amps moved along with the base of the song like a heartbeat and the painted stars on the wall moving along with the music.

Zumi waved and smiled at the people who nodded her way or smiled or called her name while Riku continued to look around in awe.

"S-So, are you gonna tell me where I am or not?" Riku asked, making Zumi pay attention to her again. "You said you would tell me where this is after I changed into this."

"Oh, yeah! I did, huh?" Zumi said, before putting Riku's arm in hers once more and walking in a slow pace. "Walk with me, Ri-chan. This might be confusing, but once you get the ideas in your head you'll soon get it."

Zumi smiled dreamily as she said, "This place is where no one could find it, modern but away from the world itself. This place has been here for as long as anyone who has been here could remember."

"Let's start from the beginning. Music is alive, as you could tell, having its own heartbeat with its own Rhythm. There are special but few kids that are scattered everywhere, whose hearts beat along with the Music's Rhythm. Oh, and just saying, but I personally know who had made this place, but that's beside the subject……"

Zumi had lead her on top of a grassy hill that overlooked the bright and alive place where Riku was at when she first came here. Zumi helped Riku down to a sit before she stood in front of her and continued to talk.

"Anyway, these special people are happy just by listening to music, despite what the world has done to them. No one knows why, some people say it's because our hearts are tied to the music's beat and some say it's just something supernatural. They would be content just to listen to a song that has a happy beat, and that would quicken their own heartbeat and revive their happiness once more."

Riku listened closely as she looked at Zumi, who was pacing back and forth as she talked. The blonde girls' head was jumbling around like crazy.

"But, in this group of special kids there are some who are weaker than others. They have to have people love them, or else their ties with the Rhythm of the music will be severed and they will be very depressed."

"Those kids, whose hearts have dulled with the wear and tear of the world, are what we aim to bring here. You, my dear-"

Zumi stopped strolling around and stood in front of Riku, pointing to her chest where her heart was. "You're one of those few whose heart beats along with the Music, but the Rhythm cannot keep your happiness for long."

Riku put her hands over her heart as Zumi smiled. "People like you come here on by themselves with no help, where they could find and make friends, and hopefully regain the strong bond they once had with the Rhythm. This place was made exactly for them. It was made to take the teenagers away from the world and let them have a chance to be happy every night."

"Why at night?" Riku asked.

"Because people would get suspicious if their kids aren't coming to school and come home all luly-gagy." Zumi said, flicking Riku's forehead. "Think girl! Plus, night is better. Night brings out the inner person that is hidden in your chest and is waiting to burst out. But they have to have a password to open the doorway to this place."

"Huh? What password?" Riku had a confused look on her face.

"You sang the song, didn't you?" Zumi asked, giving Riku an equally confused stare.

Riku flushed when she realized that the weird song she sang in front of the T.V brought her here. Riku fiddled with the hem of her skirt as Zumi leaned back and continued to talk.

"Anyway, like I said, the people who are chosen to come here are born with the song in their hearts, and if they sing it out loud, they could come to this place and mingle! That's why, when you sang in front of the T.V, it became a portal to this place and I was able to pull you in."

"What is this place, exactly?" Riku asked, holing the back of her head as a attempt to stop the throbbing all this was causing.

"This place is called, 'Place of the Beat'. But some of us shorten it by calling it BPM." Zumi said, shrugging.

"I'm sooooo confused." Riku said, rustling her own hair quickly in frustration. "And how can I be confused in my own dream~?!!!"

"You think this is a dream?" Zumi asked, looking down at Riku with raised eyebrows. Zumi then busted out laughing and nearly fell on the ground. Riku tilted her head in confusion as Zumi wiped the tears away from her eyes and held out her hand. "Oh my god, you are a riot! I promise, once you get used to this place you'll understand. Come on, girly! I want to introduce you to my very close friends, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Riku nodded, grabbing Zumi's hand before helping herself up and letting Zumi pull her back into the party.

"ZUMI-CHAN!!!!" The girl screeched, glomping Zumi. "Your back!!!!"

"MIKU-CHAN!" Zumi glomped back. "Ri-chan, this is Miku-chan."

The girl had light green hair that was in two pigtails and nearly touched the ground. She had green eyes that were the same color as her hair. She wore a thin short sleeved light blue jacket that had stars all around it, purple strips on the hem of the sleeves and across the chest. She had a yellow skirt and purple nylons, yellow dancing heels on her feet.

Her name was aparently Miku Hatsune, and she was apparently Zumi's cousin. The first thing Riku thought was, _Why's her name so familiar?_She was very cheerful and nice, and almost acted exactly like Zumi. They were like twins.

Zumi went to go get them some soda's and left Riku looked down at her feet with boredom and Miku trying to talk to her.

"What's your name again?" Miku sked, tilting her head to the side.

"A-Ano…I'm Riku, Cutisake Riku." She said, nodding to confirm her own identity.

"You're really cute looking, Ri-chan." Miku said, giggling when Riku flushed a light pink. She grabbed Riku's arm and linked their arms together. "Is it alright if I call you Ri-chan? You seem to let Zumi call you that. Anyway, there hasn't been a newbie around here since Len and Rin, who came a couple of months ago, I think."

"Len….Rin?" Riku asked, curious.

"Oh, yeah!" Miku said, nodding and smiling. She looked around and pouted, and soon Zumi came with some sodas."Oh, I guess they're not coming tonight? Oh well, they'll come tomorrow, I bet."

"I haven't seen those two in a while." Zumi said, nodding as well. "Speaking of which, where's Meiko and Kaito?"

"They didn't come tonight either. Maybe they were just tired from last night." Miku said, waving her hand and rolling her eyes. "There isn't a lot of people that came tonight, also. Maybe tonight's just a slow night…"

"I know! What if everyone's sick? Oh, I hope not."Zumi said.

Riku looked from left to right as the two started to chat as if she wasn't there. Sometimes they would let her come into the conversation, and that would make her smile and sometimes the sentence would end in a smile.

This was different from hanging out by herself and waiting all night for her brother to come home. He would never stay with her all night and joke around with her and ask her opinion anymore.

She liked hanging out with Zumi and Miku, and it was fun to be in this place. People were dancing and smiling, and some people were even going out in this place, Miku pointed out a few of the couples to her. She never wanted this dream to end.

But, sooner then she wanted, she started to feel really tired Zumi and Miku sighed and looked at the time.

"It's time or the Maker to close up for the day." Zumi said, sighing. "Time to go home."

"I am feeling tired." Miku said, yawning slightly. She got up out of the chair she was sitting on and stretched before walking away, waving to them over her shoulder. "See ya later, guys! Have a good day~!"

"Bye, Mi-chan!" Zumi said, helping the yawning Riku out of her chair. She latched Riku's arm with hers and started to lead her away from the fading crowd, and back up to the grassy hill that overlooked the BPM. Zumi looked down at Riku, who was rubbing her eye like a little kid. "Okay, Ri-chan. It's time for you to go home."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Riku asked, a puppy-dog look in her gold eyes. "Does this mean we won't talk again? Cause I really liked talking to you and Miku-san."

Zumi smiled, and the first thing Riku thought was, _She looks like a older sister_.

Zumi rustled Riku's hair slightly. "As long as you still sing those lyrics and keep your mind open, you can come here any night. But I recommend you come over tonight, thought. I might not be here, but Mi-chan will introduce you to everyone else."

"Alright…" Riku yawned, sitting down on the ground.

_The dreams over._

She thought, and the last thing she saw was Zumi smiling and slipping something in her hand before walking away, before everything blacked out.

-:-

"Riku! I'm home!" Riku gasped and sat straight up.

Looking from side to side she sighed, she was back home. She looked down and around to see that she was wearing her baggy shorts and t-shirt and was lying in front of the T.V. Riku ran her hand through her hair, sighing to herself before looking up to see Raiden.

"Did you sleep right there all night?" Raiden asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"And a good morning to you too, Nii-san." Riku said, her voice having the great sound of morning grogginess. She rubbed her eyes and squinted in the morning light.

"Sheesh, what am I gonna do with you?" Raiden said, shaking his head and smirking to himself. "Anyway, I was thinkin about breakfast. Wanna go out and eat some pancakes, and I'll even let you eat al the fruit you want."

"Uh……Yeah, sure." Riku said, nodded. "I'll change, now hurry up and go take a shower."

"Yes, Ma'am." Raiden said, rolling his eyes as he headed up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

"I knew it……" Riku sat cross-legged on the ground in front of the T.V and closed her eyes. She imagined everything that happened and realized it was a dream. Such a cool looking place like that would never exist in the real world. Her gold eyes dimmed slightly. "It was all a dream."

Riku sighed and shook her head. She then grabbed the edge of the glass coffee table and pushed herself up to her feet. As soon as she got her balance she took a step and fell right back on her butt. She let out a squeak and closed her eyes, rubbing her lower back.

She blinked her eyes open when she felt something flop on her head.

"Whaaa……?" Riku asked as she looked up to her head and reached to take the thing off of her head.

She pulled it down and looked down at it in wonder, tilting her head. It was light green with a white star on it, and when Riku turned it around to see

_I won't be at BPM for awhile!_

_But, either way, I want you to go there every night until I return, have fun in my place. Plus, I want you to meet Rin and Len, alright? I bet you'll like them! _

_ -Zumi._

Riku's confused triangle-like frown turned into a happy, childish smile as she put the card up to her chin. She giggled like a little girl for the first time in a very long while.

"It wasn't a dream!" She continued to giggle as she fell back on her back and rolled around.

"Riku? Are you dressed yet?" Riku could tell Raiden was hungry, because he would've took a three hour shower if he wasn't. But he was still in the bathroom, probably getting out.

"Yeah! I'm getting ready right now!!!" Riku called up, getting up to her feet without falling. She stuffed the card in her pocket and ran up the stairs, that childish smile still on her now bright face.

_I promise to be there!_

-:-

**Whelp, that's it. That's the end of this chapter. **

**MWUAAHAHAAHAHA! XD**

**I have a question. Did you guys get the little thingy about the Music and heartbeat and Rhythm? I think it'll be a little confusing to other people, but Oooh~ well.**

**Please Read and Review and tell me what you think, even if it's really bad. "Just do it!" My friends would say before giving you the thumbs up and smiles. But sometimes if they smile at you they're thinking about beating you up, but that's only if your mean to anyone in our group.**

**Anway, that's beside the point. I will see you all soon!**

**I AM OUT!**

**~Serine!**


	3. Chapter 3:Cool Rin! Cool Len!

"Hello, ladies. Looking beautiful, as always." Raiden gave them a trademark smirk and they melted, giggling and whispering to themselves.

It was 9 o' clock already, and today wasn't a really good day, even if Riku wished it was.

First, it was all peachy keen. Raiden didn't nag her about dressing like a little tomboy like he always did, and took her to a family run pancake house. Instead he was joking around and acting like the brother she grew up with.

But then, this flirty little waitress started to tempt Raiden, then the flirty glances and whispering small things as if she weren't there. People kept on glancing at them, which made Riku's face flush with embarrassment and frustration.

Then they went to the mall, where they spent the majority of the day.

There he left her to do whatever while he sat around in the food court and flirted with his favorite stereotypical bleach blonde chicks. Okay, even if she didn't want to be there, she let her brother do whatever he does while she hung out at the music shop and talked to this guy who was playing a acoustic guitar. So she didn't dread the day entirely.

Well, she didn't until she went to get Raiden and the girls snickered and whispered to themselves at how she looked.

And that pretty much ruined the rest day for her.

And now it was already time to go out with his 'Acquaintances'. They came while Raiden was still getting ready, so it was up to Riku to put up with them until he was ready to go out.

One was a soft spoken Redhead. She was nice, and smiled. And she didn't look as fake looking as the Brunette with her regular jeans and fancy shirt. The other was a Brunette. She was a rude, artificially tall woman with skimpy, revealing club clothes. She was as demanding and hurtful as the other harsh stereotypical girls, lowering Riku's self esteem even lower than it really was.

So what if she was wearing tomboy clothes and her brother was a Womanizer! It doesn't mean Brunette had to go on rambling about it while Riku's brother was still getting ready upstairs.

Raiden turned to his little sister and leaned over her, kissing her on the forehead. She scrunched her nose slightly, he stunk of that strong put attractive Cologne Axe. "Don't stay up late tonight, alright? I promise I'll be home sometime tonight. Don't sleep on the ground like you did last night, alright?"

"Alright." Riku said, her dimmed gold eyes looking down to the ground. She didn't look up until she knew that they were gone, the door shut and the deadbolt shot.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!" She grabbed a pillow and screamed. She yelled until she couldn't take it anymore and fell on the couch on her side.

She hugged the pillow to her chest and reached for the remote, clicking on the T.V. She looked at it with half-shut, dimmed eyes. Her eyes averted to the window, seeing that it was already nigh time.

The house smelled like strong Axe and now cheap and equally strong perfume. _This is what happens when these 'Friends' come into our house. _She thought, sighing. _I hate it…._

Then her eyes slid back to the T.V. and turned it off, closing her eyes. She knew she wasn't going to watch TV, so why leave it on? She didn't want to be alone in this house with no one to talk to except for herself. She wanted to go out with her brother without the interruptions of those girls he seduces.

_I'm stuck in this house… _She thought sadly, tears threatening to slip out of her closed eyes once more. Right before a big tear was about to roll down her cheek, that music came on again.

_Umare tekara zutto!_

Riku's eyes flew open and she let out a small gasp. Once again the TV screen turned on by itself and was full of dancing yellow stars and orange checkers. She wiped off the sides of her eyes as the first part of the song played without her help with singing.

_Mune nishimatteru rizumu  
Kimi ni kiko enaiyouni  
__Iki wo hisome te kizamu~!_

She pushed herself up from the couch and cleared her throat before singing-

"_Tobiaga rukurai shiawase  
Kasoku shiteku bitto~ BPM!  
Maiagaru kimochi ten made  
Kokoro himotoku hinto BMP~!"_

It was like the night was repeating itself again as Riku made her way around the coffee table again. The cards went down again, the designs on them different from the ones she noticed before. It was fruits now, not little symbols of music notes.

She knelt down in front of the TV and looked around childishly, as if someone were going to pop out and ask her what the heck she was doing. She shook her head and reluctantly put her hand into the transparent screen again, and pulled it out as fast as she put it in.

She looked at it for a second, wondering if someone's hands were gonna pull her in like Zumi did the other night. But no hands came, and Riku was left to wonder if she was gonna fall on her butt.

"Well, I have to go! Owwie! " Riku said, hitting her forehead before rubbing it. She stared at the TV again and something hit her. "Mm………"

She put her hand into the TV again and waved it around, seeing it was safe before putting it even farther it. Soon her whole arm was in the TV, and she was holding onto the side of the TV so she wouldn't fall.

"Almost-WHOA!" Her hand that was holding onto the TV lost it's grip and she slipped head first into the TV, involuntarily closing her eyes as she fell in.

-:-

"Owwwiee……I _need _to stop doing that." Riku whispered to herself as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. She opened one eye and whined, "Huwaaa……That really,_ really_ hurt!"

She landed front body first into the ground this time, instead of on her butt. Riku opened her other eye and looked around, she was at that same grassy hill that overlooked BPM. She pulled herself up, dusted off her shirt and made sure it didn't have grass marks. Continuing to rub her forehead, she headed towards that place that seemed like it was only a dream.

She found herself once again staring down at the beautiful dressed people and colorful place that was only a couple of minute below her. She blinked when she caught herself staring, and shook her head.

"Okay, now that I'm here, what do I do?!?" Riku asked herself, walking down the slightly high hill slowly to make sure she didn't fall.

As soon as she got close enough to hear other conversations of people she jogged to the cover of the walls. Around her was suddenly so familiar, so she jogged along the ground that made no noise when she did. And, sure enough, her feet placed her in front of the doors that lead to the 'Changing Room'.

She hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. It creaked open by itself, and it was totally dark inside. She took a step back, sweat dropping. _I have a bad feeling about this!_

Two pairs of hands popped out of the darkness and scared Riku out of her wits, making her jump and nearly scream. She expected them to grab her again, but they weren't as forceful as last night. Instead, they were waiting. One pair had their index fingers pointed at her, motioning her to come in. The other had their hands held out to her, wanting her to take them.

"U-uh……Alright." Riku reached out and took the hand that was extended to her. The other grabbed her wrist and tugged on it she stumbled in and the door shut and locked behind her, a _**'SLAM!' **_echoing though the empty place.

And as fast as they pulled her in, they pushed her out and waved before closing the door behind her.

Riku looked behind her, straightening out her shirt and running her hand through her hair. She looked down at herself and whirled her head to the left, where the long mirror was. She flushed once again at her outfit.

She was wearing a strapless white tank with a small grey star on the bottom left hem, and a small grey unbuttoned vest with one white star on the spot above her heart. She had on a blue skirt with light orange leggings and white converse once again. A light cream orange headband showed on top of her head with a large white star on the right side of it. Riku thought it made her look older than her age.

"Whoa." Riku said, flushing once again. She ran her hand through the long length of her hair. "A-At least they didn't cut my hair. Oh wow……"

She then remembered that she was gawking at herself and shook her head, slapping her cheeks in embarrassment. She started to head away from the stylish shack with the four hands and towards the party, walking slowly. She was so nervous. Her second night here and she hadn't see no one yet.

Once she could see the conversing people she hid behind the wall and leaned out to peek, unable to go out there alone. She ran her hand through her hair nervously, moving her bangs out of her face.

"RI-CHAN!"

Riku let out a "OH MY GOD!" as she was glomped from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Miku, smiling brightly with her eyes closed.

"Oh, it's only you, Miku-san." Riku put her hand over her heart to calm it and sighed in relief, sweat dropping and smiling back at Miku. "Miku-san, can you get off me now? Your kinda heavy, you know-"

Miku got off and pouted, glaring at Riku. "Are you callin me fat, Ri-chan?"

"N-No!" Riku said, flushing an waving her hands in front of her in rejection. "Th-That's not what I meant! Wh-What I-I meant t-to say was y-your taller and more fuller and I'm-"

"So you _are_ calling me fat?" Miku asked, her dark aura growing.

"U-Uh……!!" Riku sputtered and tried to think of ways to calm Miku down.

"I'm just kidding with you, Ri-chan." Then, as I swept away by a broom, Miku's frown disappeared and she giggled into her hand. She wound her arms around Riku's head and patted her head while she tried to calm down. "Don't get all worked up! I'm not mad, alright?"

"Okay……" Riku nodded and closed her eyes, took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and smiling.

"Sheesh, Ri-chan! I know you'll be a handful without my friends helping me~" Miku said, rustling Riku's hair before grabbing her hand. "Come on! Rin and Len-chan are here tonight! Zumi said for you to meet them first, out of everyone else."

"Alright." Riku said, smiling slightly.

Miku giggled and lead Riku down another stretch of concrete, and soon Miku was towing her through BPM. Miku waved and said words to some people, but didn't stop her fast pace.

_Why is Miku-san so anxious for me to meet them? _Riku asked herself as she continued to look around. _Wow! This place is so amazing! I still think it's a dream……A nice dream, though. Oh!_

"There you guys are~!"

Riku nearly fell flat on her face when Miku broke out into a run. She tried to keep up with the pigtailed teenager as she weaved expertly through the people, and Riku almost did the same, bumping occasionally into people, who waved it off and continued to talk or laugh. Then Riku got distracted by the bean chairs that were as big enough to be a bed.

And then Miku stopped running unexpectedly, and Riku tripped on her own feet and fell forward.

"Ow~" Riku whispered, getting up to her knee's and hands. She opened one eye and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh~ Miku-onee!" Riku heard a girl say.

She blinked and looked up to see who the girl was.

She had short blonde hair that went above her shoulders, and her bangs were pulled back with for white hairpins. She also had on a white ribbon in her hair that made her look like she had bunny ears on, which Riku thought was kinda cool. She had on a strapless light orange shirt with a jean jacket over it, two yellow stars were above where her heart was. She also had short shorts, and yellow heels kind of like the kind Miku had on last night.

She was giving Miku a bear hug, who was hugging her back just the same.

"Hey, Miku-chan." Another said, and Riku looked to the left.

It was a boy, and he looked exactly like the girl! His hair was blonde as well, but his bans were all over the place and his hair was tied up in a little ponytail. He had on a orange shirt with two stars as well, and had on a light purple jacket with blue shorts. He had cool orangish-yellow converse on his feet. He was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed over his shoulder, next to his sister.

_COOL! _Riku yelled in her mind, looking at the twins with stars in her eyes. _H-Huwaaa they look soooo cool- whoa!_

Miku grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet so fast she stumbled again.

The girl blinked, a confused expression on her face. "Miku-chan, who's that?"

"Yeah," The boy said, putting his hand in his pockets. "Who's this?"

"This," Miku said, glomping the blushing blonde's arm with both of hers. "Is Riku-chan! Say Hi, Ri-chan!"

"A-Ano….Hi!" Riku sad, forcing a smile and waving with her free hand.

She felt like she looked silly, because they only stared at her an didn't say anything. She lowered her hand and it fell to her side, and she clutched the hem of her skirt in nervousness. She knew she looked silly, and now these cool people will-

"CUTE~!" Riku looked up to only be pounced by the blonde girl.

"Whaaaa?!"

They both fell on a large beanbag and the girl rubbed her head against Riku's like a cat. Miku laughed while the boy just face palmed, sweat dropped and sighed. He muttered something under his breath that Riku couldn't really hear.

"You are soooo cute, Ri-chan!" The girl said, pulling herself and Riku up to a sit. She grabbed Riku's hands in both of hers and shook it while the clueless blonde stared. "I'm Rin! Rin Kagamine! I'm 15-years-old! So, how old are you, Ri-chan? When did you come here? You surely weren't here last time we were here. Do you like Oranges? I do! A lot~! Hey, do you-"

"Rin, don't overwhelm the girl." Her brother said, sighing.

Rin pouted and stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to Riku. "Neh, don't pay attention to him, Ri-chan! Anyway, what's your favorite part of BMP?"

"Um….I really don't know." Riku said, tugging on a strand of her long hair.

"So then! I'll show you around!" Rin suggested, nodding at her own comment. She turned to Miku and the boy, who were talking about something while the two were talking. "Miku-chan! Can we show Ri-chan around BPM for you? Please?"

"Yeah, sure!" Miku said, smiling. She patted the boy on the head and then Rin, then Riku. "I have to go look for Kaito, he said he needed to tell me something important. See ya three later!"

"Bye!" Rin said, then turned back to Riku. She grabbed both of Riku's hands and pulled her up and out of the bean chair. "Come on, Ri-chan! I'll be your host, Rin Kagamine! And I'm gonna give you the grand tour of BPM!"

Riku laughed slightly and nodded. Rin put her arm through Riku's and they were off.

"So, how old are you, Ri-chan?" Rin asked.

"I just turned 14." Riku said, looking up at Rin. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing! Anyway-" that's where Riku tried to keep up with Rin, and man, was Rin was a talker.

While Riku was trying, and not succeeding, to listen to Rin, she was pulled out of the conversation when she felt someone pull her other arm in theirs. Riku looked to the left to see the boy giving her a closed mouth smile.

"Don't mind Rin-chan. She's just really excited that you're here." He said. "I didn't get to introduce myself yet. I'm Kagamine Len, Rin's younger twin. Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you t-to, Len-san." Riku said, fighting the urge to blush and faint.

"Ri-chan~!" Riku looked at Rin as she pulled her father away from Len and towards herself. "Come on! I'll show you my favorite places, besides the Bean Bag Hangout!"

-:-

"We're not allowed to be back here without permission, so we have to be really quiet!" Rin said, pulling Len's hair and holding Riku's hand.

Rin was on Len's back, since she was wearing heels she would make unnecessary noise only by her shoes. But that didn't stop her from holding Riku's hand as Len carried her. Rin said that Riku would get lost in the curtains if she were to let go.

"Where are we at anyway, Rin-san?" Riku asked, looking up at Rin.

"We're almost there, be patient with Len, Ri-chan!" Rin said. Len broke the girls' grip, and Riku looked up to see that he was slightly annoyed with something. Rin pouted and huffed. "See? As grumpy as a old geezer."

"I am so not!" Len said.

"What's your problem?! Shut up!" Rin said, smacking Len on the back of the head. "Now put me down and turn on the lights so we can see!"

Len rolled his eyes and let Rin off of his back, walking away somewhere while Rin hugged Riku's arm again. Riku looked around, seeing noting but darkness and the wooden floor below their feet.

"Where are we?" Riku asked, just above a whisper as she clung to Rin as well.

"You'll see!" Rin said, smiling at how Riku clung to her like a little puppy. As soon as the lights were on, she raised one arm. "Welcome to the Stage!"

They were standing on a large stage, so big an wide it looked like Tokyo dome. And they were standing right in the middle of it. The backdrop that was down had a rainbow bubble design on it. The curtains that hid the stage from BPM was velvet red, and Riku wondered where the heck it really was. BPM is a pretty big place, but she still would've noticed this!

"Whoa~!" Riku said, her hushed voice echoing slightly. "This is so cool, Rin-san! Len-san!"

Rin laughed in her hand while Riku trotted up to the curtain and touched it. Len soon joined, standing next to his sister and watching the younger girl trot around. Riku tugged on the curtain, careful not to tug it hard enough for people to see.

She turned around and had this look on her face. A look of pure childish excitement, having her mouth curved up in a happy smile.

"It's so soft, Rin, Len-san!" Riku said, running back to them.

"I know it is, Ri-chan." Rin said, patting Riku's head and laughing. "Now calm down and sit, and I'll tell you the purpose of this stage."

Riku nodded and sat on the floor, her knee's to her chest. Len sat cross legged a couple of inches away, and Rin took off her heels and ran off into the back somewhere. Soon she came back, pushing a rolling billboard. As soon as she got it in front of them, she picked up a ruler and flipped the first page over.

"This is the stage that monthly Singing Contest is held!" Rin informed, circling the drawing of the stage. "The people of BPM gather here once every month to see what the groups new songs contains."

Rin flipped to another page and hit it with the ruler, making Riku jump while Len played it cool. "The contest always contain three singing groups. One is the Vocaloids, which also contain me, Len, and Miku-chan! They're only a few of us in the group. Next are the UTAUloids, which I bet you don't know who any of them are yet, since you just came here. They're all older than us and the UTAUloids have way more members that us. And then there are the Voyakiloids, who are even older!!!"

"So you guys sing?" Riku asked, looking at Len while Rin continued to talk. "And have singing contests?"

Len nodded and smiled. "We wouldn't be here if we couldn't sing!"

"O-Oh, yeah huh!" Riku blushed and tugged on a strand of her hair. Once Len wasn't looking she bonked herself on the head and metally kicked herself. _I'm such a ditz!_

"Whelp!" Rin said, turning to another page. "The next contest will be held in a couple of days from now! And hopefully we'll beat those UTAUloids! They will not beat us this time, I'll bet a whole life's supply of oranges on it~!!! YEAH~"

Rin punched both fists in the air and knocked over the billboard, and it slowly fell forward. Riku and Len watched it fall on them in slow motion, and they both tried to get away. Len dodged it and left the younger blonde sitting there. A large crash was heard.

"Ow~" Riku said, her eyes closed and tears appearing at the ends of her eyes.

"Oh my god, Ri-chan!" Rin said, flailing her arms. "OMG I am sooooo sorry~"

Len pulled off the billboard and pulled the girl up to a sit. He inspected her head while she flushed a light pink, and he confirmed she didn't' have cut or bruise on her head. Rin knelt next to them and hugged Riku's head.

"Ow!" Riku said, closing one eye and wincing.

"Her head's still a little tender, Rin!" Len said, looking at her sister.

"Well sorry! I didn't know!" Rin said, sticking her tongue out at her younger brother. She looked down at her watch and pouted. "Neh, it's time to go now."

"Huh?!" Riku asked, turning her head so fast she went dizzy for a second. She held her head and stood up. This time she didn't really feel tired. "Already?"

"Yeah," Len said, standing up as well. "Can you walk on your own?"

Riku blinked and flushed a light pink again. "Y-Yeah, I can walk on my own."

"Maybe we should escort you to your exit?" Len asked, and Rin nodded with her brother. Riku sighed, there was no use in refusing his suggestion. So, with Rin's arm latched on hers, she showed them up to the grassy hill where she would always fall and hit her head. Rin laid Riku down and she stood next to her brother, looking at the view.

"Oh, you can see BPM from up here~!" Rin said, putting her hand up to her forehead and looking at the view. "It's so pretty! I can't believe we've never thought of coming up here to hang out, Len-chan!"

"Yeah, it is cool." Len said putting his hands in his pockets.

Riku looked up at them from her grassy bed on the floor. The wind blew and went through their hair and clothes, making them look like cool people straight from the movie screen. Riku yawning, thinking, _They are so cool looking~!!!!!_

Rin looked down at Riku to see her eyes drooping slightly and her breathing slowing. She nudged Len slightly, and he looked down as well.

Riku was already asleep. She looked like a child when she did, her face content. She was laying on her side, in the fettle position with her knees close to her chest and her hands next to her head. Her llong blonde hair was sprayed around her on the ground and her bangs fell across her peaceful face.

"She is just so Kawaaii!" Rin whispered, but Len shushed her.

"Let's leave her be. She'll be gone soon, anyway." Len whispered, pulling his sister down the hill again. "We better get going, it's time for us to go home too."

While Rin was talking to him about something, Len stopped and looked over his shoulder to where they left Riku.

She was already gone.

-:-

_Nee itsumade boku wo  
__kodomo azukai  
__suru ki nano?  
__mou juu yon sai damon  
__kokoro mo karada mo otona dayo~!!!!_

Riku opened her eyes and sat up straight again.

She looked over at her phone, glaring at it while it played the slightly suggestive song. She picked it up and fumbled with it before it got too loud. It frustrated her, it was too early in the morning to be listening to this song!

"UGH!!!" Riku said, throwing the phone at a pile of her clothes.

Right when it hit the soft landing it stopped ringing and she fell on her bed, puling the covers over her shoulder and looking at the wall. As soon as her sleepiness had floating away, she continued to lay there and curl up on her side.

Her thoughts wandered to the Kagamine twins. She liked them a lot, not because they were nice, but because they were both different from each other. Rin was very talkative, and kind of tsundere. And Len, he was just soooo cool, and cute too~!

_They are soooo cool~! _Riku though, squealing to herself and curling up even more.

She couldn't wait to meet them tomorrow! She liked being babied over by them, even though she knew it would be kind of a hustle. But who cares?!

_*Knock Knock*_

"Ri-chan, are you awake?" Riku looked up to see her brother open her bedroom door.

"Yeah, Raiden-Nii." Riku said, sitting up.

She looked down at herself, seeing that she was back into her old pajama's. She ran her hand through her hair, and it wasn't as tangled as it always was. She looked up to see her brother try to get into her dirty room, and he rolled her skateboard away from his walkway before sitting next to her.

"How'd I get in here?" Riku asked as Raiden pushed away the Manga that were spread around her bed.

"I carried you here, duh!" Raiden said, flicking her on the forehead. She winced, covering it while he sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to fall asleep on the living room? And, when I come here, your knocked out on the couch! You know, sleeping on the couch messes up your back."

"It does?"

"Yeah." Raiden said, nodding.

"Oh." Riku said, resting her hands on her knee's.

Raiden looked at her with a worried look in his eyes. He patted her on the head again, "Is there something you want to tell me, Ri-chan?"

"Huh?!" Riku asked, looking up at him. She blinked, and a sweat drop appeared at the back of her head where her brother couldn't see. She shook her head. "Uh, nope Onii-san! There is nothing I want to tell you, except for that I'm hungry and go make me some toast!"

Raiden glared and hit the back of her head. She winced and held it, saying 'OW!' before her brother laughed and got up off of the bed. When he was at the doorway he turned around, having a smile on his face. "Now change out of those dirty clothes and then come down for breakfast."

"Alright~!" Riku said, waving as Raiden closed the door. As soon as her brother was gone her hand curled slightly and she let out a sigh. "Phew that was a close call! Whelp! Time to change!"

She reached down to pull off her tight tank top and stopped when her arms got caught inside it. She tugged and struggled, moving along her room blindly as she tried to get out. She then back up against her bed and fell over, "ACK!"

Then, as if magic, her shirt tugged off and she gasped for air. She threw her shirt across the room, yelling "It's alive!" then felt something fall on her lap. It was a pair of orange checkered cards and one aqua green checkered card. "Eh??"

She picked them up and flipped them over. One had a orange, one had a banana, and one had a leek. She tilted her head, letting out another confused "Eh?" before seeing what was on the center of the cards.

The one with the orange had Rin the right border of the card, smiling with her canine tooth showing like she was a cat. The one with the banana had Len on the left side, leaning on the boarder, his arms crossed over his chest and smirking that cool smirk. And the one that had the leek had Miku, doing the peace sign and

Riku put them to her chest and squealed "THE VOCALOIDS ARE SOO COOL~!"

"Riku! What the hell are you doing up there?!" Raiden asked, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing!" Riku ran to her door and called before closing her door again.

She flopped on her bed on her side and giggled to herself, curling up to her side and hugging the cards to her chest. "I have such cool friends!!!"

-:-

**Okay! Place of the Beat chapter three is done and away with~! I don't know, maybe this chapter was kind of pointless.....? **

**Anyway, next chapter will Be called Beer, Octopus, Ice crema and Samurai!? or something like that. Maybe you guys can help me with it? The chapter will have Kaito, Meiko, Luka and Gakupo. And maybe some UTAUloids. So please help 0///0 **

**Anyway (there I go with saying Anyway again) Please read and review! I greatly appreciate every single person who reads this story and likes it XD**

**Okay, well~**

**~Serine OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4:Ice Cream, Cosmos, Tuna Oh My!

"OW! RIKU~!!!!!!"

Riku sighed when she heard her brother yell from her spot on the couch downstairs. She sighed, getting up and leaving her book on the couch while trudging upstairs.

It's been a couple of days since she went to BPM. And it's not like she didn't want to, it's because she couldn't. She didn't have enough time to. Raiden started to get suspicious, saying that something was wrong and he wouldn't go out until he figured out what was wrong. He didn't even go out, but instead her brought the girls to their house and did whatever the heck he did in his room.

So she had to stay away from BPM, and was deprived from sleep for a couple of days.

Upstairs her brother was trying to get dressed for a important meeting at his big Corporation job.

Riku opened her brother's door to see him having his arms and legs stretched out, while he was standing up. She sweat dropped, muttering. "Uh…..Nii-san? What are you doing?"

"They're damn safety pins everywhere in this suit! And they're fckin stabbing the hell out of me!" Raiden muttered, frowning. "Stupid seamstresses, can't take out the pins after they're done! Can you take them out for me, Ri-chan?"

Riku sighed, walking into the room and leaning down to get to work. The radio was on, and Riku expected to listen to some good music. But instead the song that was playing was 'Don't have to take out clothes off', which was just retarded. It's not a song you should play when your getting ready to go to a meeting. She stuck the pins into the hem of her tank, and as soon as that place was filled she put the ball ends between her lips.

"Okay…" Riku said, the pins still in her mouth. "Done."

She stood up to only be glomped by her taller, and much more muscular, brother. He rubbed his head against hers and smiled like a cat, which reminded Riku of Rin. She didn't even hug back, having a deadpanned face as she heard Raiden say, "You're the best little sister anyone's ever had, Ri-chan!"

"Uh-huh."

_Can't……breathe… _

You wouldn't really think a handsome, to die for guy like Raiden would be doing this to her and acting like he was a smitten little high school girl, like Riku should act. Really, he looked like he walked out of a Manga, for Christ's sake!

So she stabbed his hand with a pin.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For trying to kill me by suffocation!"

"I didn't-"

The bell rung, interrupting the two from bickering at each other any further. Riku blinked and was pushed out of the room by her brother, who wanted to finish his outfit by putting on cologne, and was ordered to get the door. Riku glared, but did as she was told and hopped down the stairs two at a time. She spit the pins in her mouth into a unused cigarette holder and left the ones on her shirt be.

And as soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by a "Hello there!"

Standing in front of her was a short haired brunette with cherry red lips and a short, tight and strapless dress. She was wearing red high heels too, and it made her look even more taller. Riku had to bend her head back just to see her face until the woman leaned down until they were the same height. A word popped into Riku's head.

The word 'Escort'.

"Is Mr. Raiden a resident of this house?" the Escort asked, in a strangely sweet voice.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Riku said, nodding.

She was about to say something else when Raiden popped out of nowhere and pushed her behind his back. He talked to the Escort before turning back to her, a smile on his face when he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Be good, I'll home as early as I can. You can watch TV in my room, okay? Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The door was shut in her face and locked. She stared for a minute before turning her heel and ran up the stairs, running into Raiden's room and plopping onto his bed. Sure, his sheets were messy, but they smelt like oranges and the bed was so big. Plus, he had so many pillows it was like a ocean!

Riku cuddled against a body sized pillow, half of her face buried in it while she changed the channel. As soon as she got onto the 'Cold Case Files', she dropped her arm, letting her hand dangle off of the bedside. Soon she began to daze off.

She wanted to go to BPM and see her friends. But she knew it was already too late. She didn't know exactly how the getting in and out still worked, but she knew that the gate to go through was closed. It was so late. Riku knew she shouldn't blame her brother, but it was kind of his fault, in a way. So she just laid there, her wrist bend and her hand dangling off of the couch.

She felt the remote slipping out of her hands as she whispered;

"_Tobiaga rukurai shiawase…  
__Kasoku shiteku bitto……BPM…  
__Maiagaru kimochi ten made  
__Kokoro himotoku hinto……BMP……"_

Then a musical break came.

Riku opened her eyes and flew up to a sit, falling off of the bed ungracefully as she did. She shook the pain in her head off and looked up to see Raiden's wide screen TV having orange and yellow checkers and cards instead of Cold Case Files.

"Oh, I guess I can go anytime in the night." Riku said, smiling and swear dropping at the same time. "The question is……how am I gonna get into Raiden-nii's TV without hurting my head?"

Riku got up to her feet successfully and walked up to the tall drawer, inspecting it. It was wide enough for her to crawl in the TV, but she was afraid of scratching the furniture and Raiden finding out. But, she shrugged. Can't be helped! So she grabbed the stool she used earlier and crawled up on the drawer, and thought about how she should enter BPM.

_Maybe I could crawl in backwards? _She asked herself, blinking. _Because when I go headfirst, I always fall on my butt or on my stomach, and it really hurts! Pus I really need to get out of that habit. So I have to……_

Riku started to crawl into the TV backwards and once she was dangling, her hand slipped and she fell in once more.

_Darn it!_

-:-

"AH!!"

She opened her eyes to see BPM in the sky and the sky where the ground was. She blinked and sweat dropped, and realized she was laying backwards. She sat up and shook the grass out of her hair, rubbing her back and standing up as gracefully as she could. She then started to head to the familiar place, to the shack with four hands was at.

The door opened and the familiar black and pink painted nails wagged their fingers at her. She held one hand and they al pulled her in, pushing her out again, just like the nights before. But this time, Riku was off and she nearly fell on her face again.

She walked to the mirror to see the same outfit from the last night she was there. The vest, the skirt, the headband that she really liked in her hair. The only difference was that her vest had another star on the bottom right hem. Riku straightened out her skirt and back towards BPM's entrance. The music was the same as always, happy with a healthy, cheerful Rhythm that Riku began to recognize.

Riku snapped her mind out of the music to see that her feet had carried her to the Bean Bag Hangout, or that's what Rin called it. Riku blinked, seeing Rin lounging on a big fat Bean bag and Len drinking a yellow looking smoothie from a see-through cup while sitting on a tall stool and table. Miku was standing in the corner, talking and laughing with a strange guy Riku had never saw before.

He looked a little older than Miku, maybe by one or two years. He had rare blue hair that looked strangely natural and not so weird and abnormal blue eyes. He had on blue long sleeved boat neck and a really long blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He had a sweatband on his wrist that had a yellow-white star and had a blue ice cream bar with the same star.

He had a nice smile, Riku could already tell that he was nice.

"RI-CHAN!" Riku nearly jumped when Rin called her name. Riku blinked to see Rin at least trying to stand up from the bean bag. But, since it was huge and hard to get out, Rin waved for her to come over. "Come on, Ri-chan! Don't just stand there like a statue, come over here!"

Riku nodded and trotted over to them, and Miku gave her a big bear hug. She stood behind Riku, her arms around her neck and her chin on Riku's headband.

"Kaito-kun, this is Riku-chan!" Miku said to the blue haired guy. He blinked and looked down at Riku, who stared right back up at him. Miku grabbed Riku's wrist and waved for her, "Say Hi to Kaito-kun, Ri-chan!"

"Hi, Kaito-san." Riku said, smiling and letting Miku wave her hand for her.

Kaito stared for a second before smiling. "Hi, Ri-chan. So, you're the new girl Rin's been hoping around and telling us about? You must be younger than her for her to be so excited. Here," Kaito pulled another blue bar of ice cream from behind his back and handed it to her. "Have some ice cream, my treat."

"Thanks!" Riku said, her eyes sparkling. _HE'S SO NICE! _She thought, her cheeks turning from pale to light pink.

She grabbed the stick with both hands and looked up at Miku, who smile down at her. Then, Miku squealed out of nowhere and hugged Riku's head, squeezing it to her chest. She squealed, "SO CUTE!" while everyone sweat dropped. Rin came to the rescue before Miku suffocated Riku and pulled Riku to her side.

"I'm gonna go show Ri-chan around some more, alright?" Rin asked, sweat dropping while Kaito tried to calm Miku from her squealing fits. Riku nodded and Rin started to lead her away from the two. "Come on, Len!"

"U-Uh, yeah!" Len said, leaving his smoothie and running to take the left side of Riku.

"He's nice!" Riku said, smiling and hugging Rin's arm back. "Kaito-san, I mean."

"I know huh?!" Rin said, smiling as well. She giggled. "He's the oldest boy in the Vocaloids, well, except for Gakupo-kun. He's also the most handsome-est of our group too, and he's so gentlemanly! You'll really, really like him once you get to know him more, Ri-chan!"

"Okay, Rin-san…"

"Psst!" Riku turned to see Len waving a hand at her, calling for her attention. They both leaned towards each other, Riku flushed slightly and Len didn't notice it at all. "Hey, don't listen to Rin. She's just decided to be and act like the biggest fan girl tonight. Don't give into Kaito's nice act. He's actually a huge perv!"

"Huge……Perv?" Riku asked, the word not registering in her mind. She then got it and nodded, her cheeks turning a lighter pink. "Oh, a-alright…"

"Come on, Ri-chan!" Rin said, finally budding into the conversation and the two leaned away.

Riku was almost knocked to her feet when Rin tugged on her hand, and stumbled a little. Riku looked away from the falling behind Len and saw that they were heading towards a small bar where few people were hanging out at.

"Meiko-chan!" Rin called, waving one hand high in the air.

One lady turned around, a confused look on her face. She had short brown hair that kind of flipped in, and brownish red eyes. She had on a hot pink shirt with small pink stars that draped over her shoulders and it was a cut off, showing her hips. She pink star high heels and a short skirt, not as short as the other girls her brother had went out with. She also held a pink drink in a Cosmo glass. She looked very pretty but sophisticated at the same time.

"Oh, Hi Rin-chan, Len-chan." Meiko said, leaning against the bar and smiling. She tilted her head towards Riku. "And who's this? Never seen you around here before-"

"I'm Riku." She said quickly, introducing herself before either of the twins could. "I-It's nice to meet you."

"But we call her Ri-chan!" Rin said, glomping Riku's arm and making the blonde girl flush slightly.

Meiko blinked, "Well, nice to meet cha, Ri-chan! I'm Meiko, as you probably already know."

Riku nodded and smiled, while Len pulled Rin to a corner and started to talk to her. The talking soon turned to childish arguing, and Riku watched while standing next to Meiko. She looked up at the older and bustier woman, who sipped on her Cosmo with dancing stars.

"Does this happen a lot?" Riku asked, pointing to the twins.

"Yep, sure does." Meiko said, putting the glass away from her lips. She looked down at Riku and motioned the glass to her. "Do you want to taste some of it. It tastes really good, and it's not spiked that much. So it's safe for you to drink."

"N-No thanks, Meiko-san!" Riku said, shaking her head and waving her hands in rejection. "I-I'm not old enough to drink yet!"

"You can call me Onee-chan, like everyone else does!" Meiko said, patting Riku's head. 'When people call me Meiko-san it sounds so formal, and makes me feel old! And I am not old!!!"

"Onee…Chan?" Riku blinked, but her confused face soon turned bright and she nodded and smiled. "Okay! You know, I've never called someone Onee-chan before, so it's kind of new to me. So I guess I'll have to get used to it. Hehe…"

Rin pouted and started to have a small childish fit, saying 'Call me Onee-chan too!' while Len just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, looking cool. Soon Rin calmed down a little, but still had her cheeks puffed out.

"Come on, Ri-chan!" Rin grabbed Riku's wrist and dragged her along, Len trailing after them. Riku stumbled and nearly lost her balance as Rin pulled hard on her small wrist, and Riku turned and waved at Meiko, who was laughing and waving good bye with her free hand.

Riku didn't notice Len looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Rin-san~!" Riku called over the music that was playing. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"OF COURSE!" Rin said, turning to Riku. She pointed a finger at Riku and towered over her. "You agree to call Meiko Onee-chan and not me?!"

"U-Uh…." Riku leaned away, a small, confused triangle frown on her face. She put her hands up in defense and tried to calm Rin down. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry's not gonna cut it, Ri-chan!" Rin said, turning around and crossing her arms. Rin looked like a spoiled little child and a little kitty when she yelled. Len shook his head at the fact she was acting so childish over something so stupid and the fact he was her twin.

Riku sweat dropped and put a hand on Rin's shoulder, causing Rin to open one eye and look over her shoulder. Riku put on a little forced smile and said, "I'm sorry, Rin-san. Here, when I get used to saying Onee-chan……I promise I'll call you that as long as you'll like and allow me to. Is that alri- AH!"

"Oh, Ri-chan!" Rin said, glomping the girl. Riku flushed and flailed her arms as Rin continued to squeeze her. "I can't stay mad at you, your soooo cute~! I forgive you!"

Len sweat dropped while Riku flailed her arms helplessly, Rin was squeezing the life force out of her head and she was running out of air. Rin started to move back and forth in a fan girl motion and the trapped blonde started to feel sick. She heard a muffled 'Luka-nee!' and Rin stopped twirling around. Riku's head was released, to her happiness, and Len caught her before she fell backwards.

Riku looked up in wonder as Rin ran towards people sitting on very high tables, and to a person sitting alone.

She had really long hair, with strangely natural pink hair and emerald green eyes. She had light pink heels and white Capri's with pink stars, and also had a strapless hot pink shirt. She was leaning over a sushi plate, and had a slice of tuna in the chopsticks she was holding up in the air.

She turned to Rin and smiled, getting out from up on the high footed seat and holding out her arms. Rin gladly jumped in her arms.

"Hi Luka-nee!" Rin nearly yelled in her high voice.

"Hi, Rin-chan!" The lady, apparently Luka, smiled and replied happily.

Len started to walk towards the two smiling and chatting girls, and Riku just stood there. She didn't know if she should follow him or just stay. While Riku was pondering about it, Len looked over his shoulder and sighed, a small smile on his face as he looked at the pondering girl. He grabbed Riku's wrist and pulled her to his side, and she was happy she didn't fall on her face when he did. Luka looked down at Riku, and Riku looked back up at her, her cheeks a light pink.

Luka touched her own cheek and laughed a little. "Ooh, my! She's as pink as my favorite tuna!"

Riku's face grew from light pink to faded red, and then shook her head as if it were just going to fall off. Luka just laughed and waved her hand, and Riku looked up to see Luka lean down until her hands were on her knee's and she was the same height as Riku.

"You must be Ri-chan." Luka said, smiling and patting Riku's head. The younger girl blinked and nodded, about to ask a question when Luka said, "Rin had been going on and on about a new girl for awhile. And, you can call me Luka-chan, or just plain Luka-nee."

Riku blinked again before nodding and smiling. Luka blinked in surprise and almost glomped Riku, but instead pulled the girl into her chest by her frail wrist. Riku coulgin't breathe agan and started to fail her arms, but it went un noticed by Luka. She looked next to her, to Rin.

"You were right, she's just like a little Loli!" Luka admitted, touching her cheek again and looking down at Rin. Rin was smiling happily and nodding vigorously, saying "I told you so!" and starting to talk all girly girl lingo again. Riku soon slipped out of Luka's boob hold and trotted to Len's side, confused on what they were talking about.

"Loli?" Riku asked, looking up at Len with a confused look on her face. Len's face was light pink, but was too light for anyone to notice it. He looked down at Riku and put his hand on her head, Riku pouting with his quietness.

"Don't worry about it." Len said, his cool façade coming back again.

Riku stared up admiringly up at Len, her face a childish, questioning blank. But her inner self was doing a silly fan girl dance and squealing _SO COOL_! Luka and Rin squealed again and the two look away from each other, blinking in confusion. Riku was about to open her mouth and ask a question when Len put his hand over her mouth and stopped her. She blinked and looked up, seeing him shake his head and she nodded and kept her mouth shut.

She watched while Len went to go calm them down, putting her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth like a cute little child that was bored.

She had her head up in the clouds, until the wind got knocked out of her when someone slammed right into her, wrapping their arms around her head and not letting go. Riku flushed light pink and caught her balance just in time, hearing a giggle and seeing aqua green hair. She looked up to see Miku, a lazy smile on her happy face.

"Ri-chan!" She said, poking Riku on the cheek.

"H-Hi, Miku-san." Riku stuttered, still relieved it was Miku and not some random person.

"Hey, Miku-chan!" Luka said, smiling and waving her hand.

Miku waved back and let go of Riku's neck, grabbing her wrist instead and pulling her to the group. Riku sweat dropped while the three girls started to talk about their upcoming competition between the Vocaloids and the UTAUloids.

Riku crept away from them and sat on the chair Luka was sitting at before, scooting the tuna away before leaning on the table with her arms propped up and holding her head in her hands. She tried to go along with what they were saying, but was too out of it to listen anymore. She kicked her feet and looked up at the ceiling, then looked down to the table surface and blinking. _Wait……Since when do I look like a Loli? What's a Loli, anyway?!_

"Hey." a voice snapped the thinking girl out of thought and she looked ahead of her.

She looked ahead to see Len holding two big and colorful cups in his hand, one held out across the table towards her. She blinked and took it from his hand, looking down at the cup to see that it was a orange slushy. She looked up again and was about to say something to him, but another called her.

"Ri-Ri!" Riku turned her head with her mouth open only to have someone put a pink thing held by chopsticks in her mouth. It was Luka who fed her the nasty tasting stuff. "Try this tuna, Ri-chan! You'll love it!"

_But I don't like seafood! _Riku thought, sweat dropping. She put her hands close to her face and wanted to spit it out, but Luka glared at her. So she chewed slowly and swallowed, sticking out her tongue and shaking her head vigorously. She whined "Ew~!!!!" and Rin started to laugh her butt off while Len just shook his head slightly and chuckled.

"So, you don't like tuna?" Luka asked, sighing. She said, "Fine more for me."

"If you don't like tuna, have some leeks, Ri-chan!" Miku said, holding up a green leek and nearly glaring at her. "It'll get the taste out of your mouth!"

"EEK!" Riku said, afraid of Miku's scary face and jumping off of the chair. She started to run around, Miku chasing after her and Rin chasing after Miku. The two watched as the three ran in circles, and soon Riku had enough space away from Miku to go and hide behind Len. She clung to the back of his jacket and peeked from behind him before hiding again.

"Guys, stop!" Luka said, and the two skidded to a halt. Riku peeked out from behind Len again. "Look, your scaring Ri-chan to death!"

"Sorry!" The two said at the same time, bowing low before giggling. Miku looked down at Rin. "Who ever thought Ri-chan could get scared easily?"

"I know!" Rin said, giggling. "Just by being chased around, how cute!"

Riku flushed a deep red and sputtered, "H-Hey! I-I don't-" She interrupted herself by yawning. She got all teary eyed and rubbed one eye. "I'm not easily scared!"

The two laughed and started to talk all girly again as Luka took Riku out of Len's personal bubble. Riku yawned and Luka helped her up to the high chair, handing her her orange slushy. Riku sipped her slushy while Luka patted her head.

"You seem really tired, Ri-chan." Luka said, thoughtfully. "Maybe you should turn in for the night and go home…?"

"No, I'm fine!" Riku shook her head in a fast motion and chugged the slushy fast, then held her head and thought, _BRAIN FREEZE! _And that brain freeze shocked her into awareness once more. She smiled brightly at Luka, hoping she didn't see how fake the smile really was. "See? I'm not sleepy! Pikan!"

She got out of the chair and noticed that Len was staring at her, but he soon went back to his smoothie and Riku went back to the three girls. She tried to pay attention to their conversation, but the shock of the freeze was wearing off and she felt sleepy again. She yawned and rubbed her eyes again, backing away from the talking group.

"I guess I should go home."

Riku waved good bye to them and after convincing Rin she could go by herself, started to run back to the grassy hill, almost bumping into a couple and called sorry.

As soon as she was at the hill she fell on the soft grass and curled up on her side, her eyes half closed as she felt a mellow breeze go by. She cuddled against the ground and wanted to go to sleep, but something was bothering her. She wondered how she got from the grassy hill to her own house again, and how she got her pajama's back even when she left it at the stylish shack with four hands.

_It's magic, _she thought childishly, giggling and smiling to herself. She'll have to ask someone tomorrow, or whatever night she has free to come back.

Her eyelids finally dropped and she finally fell asleep, feeling like she was on a cloud and floating towards her dream world.

-:-

Riku was awake now, but she felt groggy and her eyes didn't want to open just yet. It was like some kind of glue was holding them closed and shut. So she just shifted, feeling the sheets move over her slightly bare shoulders. She felt something warm laying next to her and cuddled next to it, smiling.

_Warm! _She thought, and soon the grogginess went away and she was finally able to open her eyes.

Her brother was laying down next to her, his black dress pants, white shirt and untied black tie still on. He was probably to tired to carry her up to her room, and since she was used to sharing a bed with him since childhood, it didn't matter to her. But they hadn't slept in the same be for a while. He wasn't snoring up a storm or kicking in his sleep like he did when they were little, which was a relief for Riku.

And he did come home early like he promised, because Riku looked at the clock on the night stand to see it was 7:58. Usually he was out until 8 or 9.

Riku blinked and crawled out of the bed, trying to be quiet but ultimately not succeeding. She fell over, her frail ankle caught up in the covers and pulled it down to the ground with her. She squeaked and fell on her back, sitting up and looking over the bedside. She saw her brother's red eyes halfway open and that surprised her. She let out another 'EEK!' again in surprise and hid again as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he yawned, looking over to the clock. His eyebrows flew up and he looked down at her, "What in the hell are you up this early for?"

"I've been awake for awhile and was just going to go take a shower." Riku lied, smiling. She managed to get her ankle uncaught and pushed Raiden's shoulder down, putting the covers over him. "Go back to sleep, Mr. Working Guy."

Raiden yawned gain and pulled the covers over his shoulder, and instantly closed his eyes and snoring. Riku sweat dropped and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She felt like she was in a good mood as she hopped down the stairs to see that it was exactly how she left it, the cigarette bowl full of pins and only pins. The sun was shining way too brightly, she squinted and walked to curtains, her hands on each curtain to close them together.

She had enough time to peer out into the sidewalk to see a group of high school kids walking past the house, smiling and pushing each other. She continued to look until one noticed she was looking and looked back. Riku gasped when their eyes met and felt a pang in her heart. She closed her eyes quickly and looked away, closing the curtains in one swift movement.

She stared at the heave curtain for a second before shaking her head and walking towards the kitchen. She was now in a horrible, sulky mood for her own personal reasons, and she didn't want to deal with anything else.

She walked to the cupboard and got on her toes, touching the cereal box and making it fall and cereal scattered around her bare feet. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, restraining herself from starting a huge, childish tantrum before she heard something fall on the ground with a small 'Tup'.

She looked down to see three cards face down on the floor, and she sat down and picked one up after another.

One checkered card was pink, one was red, and one was blue. She turned the pink on over to see Luka, smiling her mother like smile with a tuna fish in the air next to her. The red card had Meiko with her hot pink Cosmo glass in her hand, her pinky finger out and winking. She turned the blue one over to see Kaito looking like he was walking away, a smile on his face with a blue ice cream bar in each hand.

Riku looked at the smiling faces that reminded her of last night at BPM, and even though it wasn't eventful, she loved spending time getting to know the three a little. She smiled and put the three cards in her pocket, where the other cards from the last trip were. She kept her eyes closed and sighed happily to herself, she had calmed down just by looking at those new cards.

She put her hand over her heart and smiled dearly, feeling chocked up again. _My friends……_

"Riku, I heard something fall." Raiden said, appearing at the kitchen doorway. His eyes widened when he saw his little sister sitting on the floor with the cereal scattered everywhere, and instantly ran to her side. "Ri-chan, are you alright?! What are you doing on othe floor? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No! Don't worry, Nii-san!!" Riku said, giving him a smile. She patted his head, just like he would do to her at times. "I'm fine! I just had a little accident with the cereal box, that's all! Nothing to get a heart attack over. We shouldn't put the cereal so high, I'm short, you know! Anyway, today I want to-"

Riku got up to go get the broom and pan while continuing to talk, a smile still on her face.

Raiden continued to kneel down on the floor, looking at his sister's back as she retreated. He knew something was wrong with her smile, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As soon as she came back with the broom he took over and started to sweep up himself.

She picked up the cereal box and put whatever was left in two bowls and poured milk in them, grabbing some spoons and handing one bowl to her brother. Raiden sat on the table and started to wolf the food down. Riku went past the table to the kitchen's window seat and curled her feet next to her, leaning against the window sill and looking out of the window while Raiden started to talk.

"So, I was wondering… How about we go to the mall today and buy you new clothes?" He asked, chewing with his mouth open as he looked up at her.

She was quiet for a second before turning to him and smiling. "Alright. Sure, brother!"

_Sure brother…… _She looked back out the window while her brother's voice faded into the background, along with her smile. She watched as another group of gakuen unifrom-wearing student's pass by and her eyes grew dim and she didn't blink. _Sure……_

-:-

**Okay, numer 5 is done! Whop di dop! Hahah! (I made _no _sence right now T//T)**

**Anyway, please read and review. the next chapter will be called 'Rin's Problems', okay?**

**Bye Bye!**

**~Serine**


End file.
